Empty Classrooms (KevEd)(boyXboy)
by JayyNovak
Summary: Detention leads to more then just silence.
1. Detention

Double D fidgeted in the seat and stared at the curse words etched into the desk in front of him, sweat dripping down his forehead from the anxiety that built inside him. He had detention. Real detention that would go on his permanent record. Alone with... Kevin.  
Edd took in a deep breath as his eyes focused on the clock. Still an hour left. Great. And he still had homework. Ed and Eddy said they were going to, quote, "bust em out", though there was no sign of them anywhere. They probably already got caught. One of them at least.  
Still stiff as a board he closed his eyes. Just one more hour in here. Not a big deal. Double D could get through this.  
Kevin sighed, another hour before he could do nothing at home. The same as always. His finger tapped continuously on his desk, matching the click of the clock.  
He looked over the nervous boy next to him. it was ridiculous. He couldn't be that much of a good boy. Kevin shook his head at the thought.

The other shaking his head made Double D glance Kevin's way, then quickly averting his eyes, hoping he didn't notice. The teacher had left awhile ago to 'go get coffee', though Edd seriously doubted it took THAT long to fix a cup of joe. He should know, he's done it enough times himself. Still... Being alone with his tormentor was... Terrifying.

Kevin noticed the tewrp quickly moving his body. He then took a peace of paper and crumbled it in this hands. He aimed at the trash can and shot, his hands moved perfectly. Kevin watched as the ball of paper...missed. He sighed in defeat. as he was about to get up he noticed double d looking at him and quickly looking away. Kevin chuckled as he got up. He grabbed the piece of paper and threw it at double d, hitting him on the head. Kevin smiled, he didn't know why he messed with the twerp but he did. Double D heard him stand up and froze, staring at the desk intently, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world- even more interesting than his ant farm. Hearing him get up, he realized it was just to throw something away, and he relaxed a bit.. Before getting hit in the head with said thing he had gone to throw away. He wasn't sure how to react really, because while the tormenting was recent, it mostly happened while with his two best friends. Now that he was alone, he didn't know how to respond. So, he didn't. He just tried to ignore it. But he despised littering more than he wanted to ignore him.. So he gingerly picked up the paper that had fallen on the floor from hitting him, and looked up to make eye contact with Kevin only for a moment, before standing and walking to the recycling bin to dispose of the paper. Then he turned back around, and sat back in his seat quietly. His heart was beating a mile a minute from doing that. Oh god, he just made himself so much more nervous. Double D may be the smartest in the school, but he could do some pretty stupid stuff sometines.

Kevin furrowed his brows. The twerp didn't get mad at him. He was quiet. Kevin slowly walked toward Double D and smiled deviously. His brought his face close to Double Ds and whispered "Wanna have some fun?"

Eyes wide from the sudden close contact he stuttered as he speaked, moving his face away from Kevin's. "I don't think we're supposed to move from our seats Kevin-" Clearing his throat again he looked into Kevin's eyes. That smirk made him nervous.

Kevin chucked as Double D clearly did not understand what he meant. Kevin started getting closer as he heard the click of the door. He grabbed the edge of Edd's beanie and pulled it down.. Before Double D could pull it up Kevin sat down and acted as if nothing happened.

Double D was about to speak before he felt his hat come down over his face and heard the teacher walk in. Stunned, he heard the teacher yell for Double D to stop goofing around. Pulling his hat back up, face flushed red, he began to protest with a "B-but I-" and the quickly realized itd be a pointless argument. So he just adjusted himself in his seat and glanced at Kevin, looking down and muttering a "Yes sir".

Kevin smiled innocently as he looked at the clock. Not much time left. Their teacher sighed and walked up to the two. She handed them a bunch of papers and told them to bring it to a classroom in the other end of the school, and after that they could leave. Kevin grabbed most of the paper, knowing Double D wasn't strong at all, and headed towards the door. "You coming?"

Great. Now he was gonna be alone with him. Again. He scrambled to collect the papers and keep them orderly, thankful the pile wasn't that big, though he was still struggling. He nodded to Kevin before following behind him, kind of like a lost puppy. He just had to make it through these last few minutes, then he could go home.

Kevin shook his head as he saw Double D struggling still. Kevin took the papers out of Edd's hands and started walking faster. "Dont think im doing this for free, youre gonna pay me back, now hold the door dork."

Blinking, he held the door open for him and ran a bit to keep pace with Kevin's stride. "I don't have money to give-" Unless he meant he was gonna beat him up.. Double D hoped not. That'd be a awful way to end the day, not that the day itself wasn't already awful, because it was.

Kevin chuckled. "I don't care about money, I have enough of that. I want something else." Kevin puts down the papers and walks slowly towards the light switch. Kevin turned off the lights and walked toward Double D. Kevin gave a sly smile and pulled the infamous beanie over Double D's eyes. Kevin slowly got closer to him. He then plucked something off the dorks shoulder. "I'll collect what i want later. Meet me here around this time tomorrow." Kevin left the room and sighed.


	2. Payment

Before Double D had a chance to ask what it was he wanted he saw him let the light flicker off, then pull his beanie back over his eyes. A bit scared to move, he just stood there, suddenly feeling someone else breathing close to his face before fading away. Then, as fast as it was there, it was gone, An he heard Kevin's.. request? No, command.. before hearing the door shut. Pulling his hat up his face was beet red. What should he do? Should he come tomorrow as told? He technically didn't have to... But... he guesses he owed him.. kinda. Sighing, Double D recollected himself before leaving as well. He was a man of his word, so, he'd be there.

Kevins fingers brushed against his lip. He was really close. He could feel his face tinted red. Why couldn't he do this. He's kissed plenty of girls, but Double D was different. He didn't want to hurt the little dork. He was excited for tomorrow, he couldn't wait. He felt like a little kid who was just told they were going to Disney Land. For the rest of the night Double D was the only thing on his mind.

Double D went home in confusion, his mind going over the scene again and again, wondering exactly what Kevin had planned for tomorrow. But eventually he drifted off- and tomorrow came faster than he expected. The next time he saw Kevin was at lunch. Unsure of what to do, he just gave him a small wave and smile.

Kevin noticed the small boy smile and wave at him. He quickly turned his head, unsure of what to do. He found himself looking at his watch more then ever. One of his 'friends noticed this and decided to tease him. "Got a date or something Kev? Is it Nazz?" Kevin looked at his friend and punched him in the arm. He didn't want his dork getting the wrong idea. Kevin sighed, wanting the day to end already.

Well, that went well. Why did Double D even try that? Stupid. Sighing, he ate his lunch in silence with his two best friends whom complained about being caught trying to break Edd outta detention. More so Eddy complaining because they got caught and got detention for 3 days. Ed was building some kind of animal with his lunch. The rest of the day passed pretty quickly, and Double D found himself waiting in the classroom he was told to the day before. He was also nervous because, well, he didn't know what the heck Kevin wanted.

For the rest of the day Kevin mentally beat himself up for not waving back. Time seemed to slow down as he walked towards the empty classroom. His hands grabbed the door knob and he twisted it to reveal a frail boy standing in the middle of the room. Kevin smiled and walked up to the boy. "So you came?"

"Ah, yes." He looked down to the floor, gulping. Why was he so nervous? Really Double D came because he owed Kevin, and also.. he was scared what would of happened did he NOT show up. Though now that they were both there, he wasn't sure what to do.

"Don't worry Dork, I'm not gonna beat you up." Kevin walked over towards Double D. "But I do what something." Kevin quickly put his hands in front of Double Ds eyes and brought his face closer and closer. He could see the dorks face get brighter and brighter. He loved seeing this. He loved seeing Double D flustered because of him. Kevin eventually closed the space between the two with his hands still over Double Ds face

This was.. Was a kiss.. Kevin was.. kissing him.. Double D was frozen. eyes blinking and giving butterfly kisses to the others hand, since he was covering his eyes. His face was about as red as a sun dried tomato. He felt like he was frozen, be the kiss was so warm. Should he pull away? Should he kiss back? Should he keep doing nothing? Heart beating a mile a minute, he kissed back but very softly so it was barely noticeable.

Kevin smiled and pulled away. He actually did it. His nerves was going every where, but obviously not as much as Double Ds. The dork was beat red. Kevin began to walk away but before he left he said something to Double D. "Thanks or the payment dork." He didn't want to sound harsh so he smiled and winked at Double D.


	3. Day After

Double D had no idea what to do. Normally he always had a plan for everything along with calculations to go about them but right now? He had no idea where to even begin. Hearing Kevin leave he just stood there, hand covering his mouth, face still bright red. Kevin.. Kissed him. What did it mean?

Kevin walked down the hall, his face tinted red. The slight blush obvious on his face. He did it he actually did it. He risked it all in be completely honest he didn't care for all the girls that threw themselves at him. He didn't want them. He would usually just get them drunk enough to black out then let them think whatever they wanted. Usually they said it was a night of passion but none of that really happened. He never did or said anything, he let the girls think whatever they wanted. But Double D is different, he actually liked him. He couldn't explain it but he just felt connected to the Dork. "I actually like you Dork." Kevin said to himself.

Double D eventually walked out of school and when he got home he did something he never really did before. He just sat on the couch and felt his lips. Kevin had touched there.. And his heart was beating all fast. What did this mean? Was this a new type of prank he was trying to pull? Biting his bottom lip Edd curled up on the couch and pulled his hat over his face, drifting off. And sure enough, the kiss replayed in his dreams over.. and over.. and over.

Kevin laid in bed thinking about what he had done. He did it, he actually did it. His heart beat faster then it ever had. He drifted off to sleep with the memory of that kiss in his head.

The next day was uneasy for the both of them. Double D was still flustered over what happened the night before. What was he going to do? Were they a couple now? Did Kevin just want to mess with him? Should he even bring it up? The boy bit his lip, a nasty habit he never seemed to get rid of. He shook his head and decided. He was going to confront the man. The one man he couldn't seem to get out of his head. Kevin invaded the boys every thought to the point where he could not focus. Eddys plans seemed to go in one ear and out the other. This wasn't like him, all because of a kiss. His face went beat red as the memory replayed in his head. The guys gave him a funny look as he brushed them off.

Kevin usually slept through all his classes but couldn't today. The little dork was all he could think of. He even tried actually doing his work but nothing. The guys on his football team would occasionally tease him about "getting it with Nazz." If only that was the case. He wanted to hold the dork in his arms and yell out to the whole world that Edd belonged to him. But the truth was, Edd didn't belong to him. Kevin thought Edd probably hates him now, stealing his first kiss and all. He wanted to kiss the small boy even more. Kevin pulled his hat over his eyes and thought about the boy he fell madly in love with.

* * *

Sorry this is sooooooo short ive just got done with finals and im sorry ahhh...I hope you all still enjoy it and will update again very soon


	4. More Than Just A Crush

The rest of the day was hell. Kevin could not concentrate and Double D couldn't think straight at all. The younger boy had thoughts of the kiss running through his head. How could he focus? Ed kept talking about a new scam but everything went into one ear and out the other. The guys kept trying to catch his attention but again nothing. Edd picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Rolph. The man was weird but he knew his stuff. After waiting for a reply and finally getting one Edd was on his way to Rolph's farm. Not much has changed since they were little kids joking around. Rolph kept a neat ship that's for sure.

Edd talked to Rolph about a situation he had with this "girl". He could never say the Kevin was the one who kissed him. Rolph was stumped, he had no answer for the poor boy. Edd thanked him anyway and left. He went to an old park no one went to anymore. He went there occasionally to think, read and just be alone. He sat on the old swing that barely stayed in tact. His head was in the clouds. He was so consumed in his own thoughts he didn't notice the noise coming from behind him.

"Hey Double Dork." the smaller of the tow boys jumped up from his seta, holding his chest.

"Good lord Kevin you scared the living daylights out of me which is technically impossible but that's besides the point. What is it they you want from me" Kevin smiled at the babbling boy. He leaned on the swings bar and fixed his hat.

"Do I have to want something from you Double Dork," Double D cursed the nickname Kevin had given him in his head, "I simply want to spend some time with my favorite dork." Kevin gave Edd a sly smile as Edd gave no emotion towards the boy.

"I do believe I am your only dork Kevin. If you have no business with me then please leave me to my thoughts." Double D sat back down on the swing. Kevin walked closer to the boy and put his thumb and forefinger on Double Ds chin.

"Now I didn't say we have no business together. That we do and I do intend to finish what I started." Kevin brought Double Ds chin closer to his face. He leaned in towards Double Ds lips. He paused centimeters away from the smaller boys pale lips. Double D was bright red, his eyes closed tightly. Kevin was a man of his word and closed the space between the two. Double Ds lips were soft like a girls. His lips were shut tight, this fact annoyed Kevin. Kevin slipped his hand inside of Double Ds shirt making the dork gasp. This gave Kevin the opportunity to slip his tongue into Double Ds mouth. A battle for dominance was clearly not needed in this fight. Double D started to relax into the kiss. Was he enjoying this? No, he couldn't be. They were both guys yet here he was kissing the boy who teased him in middle school. Kevin couldn't be enjoying this, could he? No, he was a womanizer jock. Double D doubted the fact that a jock like Kevin could find him the least bit attractive.

Kevin broke the kiss as he breathed heavily for air. Edd was as red as a tomato. He was speechless, Kevin kissed him twice and made out with him. He was more confused then ever. So was Kevin, he was enjoying this and never wanted this to stop. He wanted to hold the little dork until he died of old age with him. He didn't want all the girls who threw themselves at him. He hated them, he always had feeling for Double D and it was time he grew some balls and told him.

"Look Double Do-, Double D I don't know how to say this. Hell, I don't even care. I want you to be mine only mine. No one else's, no one can have you. Got it." Double D shook his head. Was he hearing righ, Kevin just told him that he's Kevins now. He didn't mind it actually. In fact he actually liked the idea of belonging to Kevin.

"C-Cool." Double D was at a loss of words and that was the only thing that would come out. Kevin gave another one of his signature sly smiles and kissed his boyfriend. He liked the sound of that, Double D was now his boyfriend.

Hey guys I hope you all enjoyed and thanks for all the positive feedback. Ill be a while updating again, my dad was in an accident, he's ok :) Anyway please look forward for an update.


End file.
